Presentandote
by Hotaru-Saturno
Summary: "Tu padre seguro que es una buena persona, no te preocupes, estaré bien, además, mi papa tenía un chaleco anti balas, si quieres lo llevo a la cena" "No sería mala idea" susurro serena


**Summary**: "No crees que ya esperamos bastante?" pregunto Darien "Exacto, por lo tanto un poco mas no nos hará daño" "Tu padre seguro que es una buena persona, no te preocupes, estaré bien, además, mi papa tenía un chaleco anti balas, si quieres lo llevo a la cena" "No sería mala idea" susurro serena "¿Qué dijiste?" "Nada, nada, bueno, está bien, si tanto quieres… Mañana en la noche te estarán esperando… dios salve nuestras almas…"

La verdad estaba MUY aburrida y hacia mucho que no subia algo, ademas ya tengo 18 años y eso me dio miedo -si, lo se, soy rara- todas las responsabilidades que se vienen, no mas colegio, gente nueva, universidad... me da panico solo pensarlo... Como sea, me rei haciendo esto, en mi opinion prefiero los otros fanfics que escribi pero bueno xD jajajaja, espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber =D

* * *

**Presentandote**

-No creo que sea necesario, una semana mas –un mes mas, quizás unos años, pensó Serena para sus adentros- ya sabes, el esta muy cansado… es el primer dia de sus vacaciones, perdió su equipo de futbol favorito, no podría encontrar otro momento peor para querer presentártele… por favor… -suplico con ojos de cachorro

-No crees que ya esperamos bastante? -pregunto Darien

-Exacto, por lo tanto un poco mas no nos hará daño

-Tu padre seguro que es una buena persona, no te preocupes, estaré bien, además, mi papa tenía un chaleco anti balas, si quieres lo llevo a la cena

-No sería mala idea- susurro serena

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada, bueno, está bien, si tanto quieres… Hoy en la noche te estarán esperando… dios salve nuestras almas…

-Deja de ser tan melodramática, Titanic? Estaremos bien

-No es por mí por quien estoy preocupada…

Un galante Darien estaba esperando afuera de la casa de su novia, con una botella de Champagne en sus manos y para no mentir, la verdad es que los nervios lo carcomían por dentro, pero él jamás lo demostraría, Kenji Tsukino tenía fama de ser un ogro cuando se trataba de su pequeña niña –y la única que tenía, además de su hermano Sam, pero como cualquier hombre celebraba las conquistas de su hijo mientras que despreciaba las de su hija, corrección su "nena"- pero el sabia que ella valía la pena, tantos años de noviazgo, en estas épocas en las que las relaciones valen nada, le servían para conocerla y pensar hasta en un futuro muy cercano. De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció una sonriente Ikuko con un delantal de cocinera profesional y un poco de harina en sus mejillas

-Muchas gracias por el champagne, es muy considerado de tu parte, a la cena le faltan unos minutos Serena esta en el pasillo.

Al verlo entrar Serena sonrió fingidamente… ella sabia como era su papa y que no descansaría hasta sacarle toda la información, ni a ella ni a Darien, pero lo único que esperaba era que la velada –o tortura- pasara lo más rápido posible…

-Papa, el es Darien Chiba, mi novio- Kenji miro de arriba para abajo al joven, dos veces y mostraba indiferencia en su mirada, si tan solo supiese que eso era peor que mostrar rabia…

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Serena me ha hablado mucho de usted- estiro la mano y Kenji la tomo con recelo

-Si, seguramente… y que estudias Darien? – ok, eso sería incomodo… - o no estudias nada y andas por la vida vagueando?

-¡La cena está servida! – "gracias al cielo" pensó Serena, antes de mirar a Darien y sonreírle, ella no tenía la culpa de que su papa estuviese loco

Ikuko no era una gran cocinera, es más si podía cocinar un huevo frito era demasiado, Serena sabia que seguramente toda esa deliciosa comida que había en la mesa había sido traída del restaurant que tenían a media cuadra de su casa, en donde su madre era clienta habitual, probablemente cuando ella dijo "a la cena le faltan unos minutos" la oración original habría sido "al delivery le faltan unos minutos" o "aun estoy arreglando toda esta comida para ponerla en la porcelana", pero nadie diría nada, solo harían de cuenta que ella realmente había cocinado y que era una estupenda cocinera, aunque los postres le salían bastante bien. Comieron en silencio, Ikuko era la única que se atrevía a hablar, aunque el ambiente estaba tenso y Kenji solo miraba a Darien, luego pasaron a el living, en donde servivirían el postre.

-Bueno y… ¿Responderás? – Kenji alzo una ceja, se le daba muy bien el papel de malo, además el sillón individual y la copa de vino que tenía en las manos ayudaba bastante, parecía que si no hacías lo que él decía terminarías realmente durmiendo con los peces- estudias o vagueas?

-Papa por favor… - no había caso, Serena no lo podría tranquilizar y ni se quería imaginar cuando escuchara la respuesta…

-Está bien – Darien le sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo, intentando tranquilizarla e increíblemente funciono- no, no estudio

-VES, EL NO TE COMBIENE! ES UN VAGO, BUENO PARA NADA – Kenji quería seguir despotricando pero Darien siguió hablando

-En realidad, termine hace unos años, soy pediatra

-Oh… - Kenji parecía más tranquilo, hasta que en la habitación se escucho un "clic" fue como si su cerebro hubiese terminado de pensar- Pediatra… pero eso son… 10 años?

-Darien lo termino en 8… y hace unos años que ejerce*- respondió Serena mientras veía a su padre que curiosamente estaba con los dedos debajo de la mesa haciendo cuentas

-Entonces tienes…

-28 años

-QUE, COMO SE TE OCURRE SERENA, EL ES MAS MAYOR QUE TU, NO LO PERMITIRE! PODRIA SER TU HERMANO, TU PADRE

-No exageres, no podría ser mi padre

-NO, NO Y NO!

-Papa

-NO! Lo admito, te ves bien, educado y toda la cosa pero mi niña es eso MI niña y tu no, simplemente no

-Viste, te dije que teníamos que esperar una semana más cuando yo cumpliera 21… -le dijo a Darien con la cabeza agachada y triste

-No lo veras mas, no no no – Kenji se veía fatigado, gritar tanto cansaba- son casi 8 años, esto es demasiado para mi pobre corazón, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué hice mal Serena? ¿No entandes como me afecta esto?

-Papa…

-Eres mi niña, no puedes salir con hombres tan grandes, si por mi fuera en realidad no saldrías con nadie, quizás con tu hermano a comprar solo eso. El te protegería de todo aquel que te quisiese apartar de mi lado… parece que fue ayer cuando te raspabas las rodillas y venias a mi llorando por consuelo…

-Papa…- Serena intento sacarlo de sus recuerdos, pero era tarde, el ya estaba perdido

-Y en tu cumpleaños número siete, cuando ese tonto de Diamante quiso darte un beso en la mejilla, viniste también corriendo hacia mí, yo tuve que hablar con el

-Traumaste al chico de por vida! No es nada raro que ahora salga con Esmeraldo!

-Lo hice por tu bien… igual que a ese Kou… nunca espero que su guitarra estuviese "embrujada"…

-Fuiste vos el que casi electrocuta a Seiya con su guitarra eléctrica?

-El se te estaba acercando demasiado, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

-Se me acercaba porque lo estaba ayudando con Hotaru! Sus manos quedaron quemadas por semanas! Casi se pierde el concurso anual de música!

-Si me lo hubieses dicho antes… no habría gastado tanta energía en alguien que no era…

-Espera… también le hiciste algo a Haruka?

-No… en teoría, es que ella se veía como un chico y yo… bueno, pensé… no importa, al final no llegue a hacerle nada…

-Darien, entendería si te fueses de esta casa y me olvidaras, por favor, esta algo desquiciado pero es mi papa y por desgracia el viene conmigo…

-Sere, -dijo antes de acariciar sus mejillas- voy a estar con vos, aunque tu padre este algo loco… -murmuro riendo y mirando a Kenji- siento decirlo pero es la verdad…

-TE SOMETERE A MI INTERROGATORIO!- dijo apuntándolo

-Por favor no… - Serena lo miro con ojos desorbitados, si lo de recién había sido malo no se quería ni imaginar su interrogatorio

-Aceptas? – Kenji reto a Darien

-Claro

-Nombre completo

-Darien Mamoru Chiba

-Padres

-Amy Mizuno y Zafiro Black Chiba

-Están casados?

-No

-VES! ESTO ES UNA DEPRAVACION

-PAPA

-Lo que quería decir es que en teoría no están casados, puesto que murieron hace 2 años…

-Yo… ehh… lo siento…

-No se preocupe, continúe

-Vives

-Solo, en un departamento a quince minutos de aquí

-Equipo de Futbol?

-No tengo, en realidad

-No te gusta el futbol?

-No dije que no me gustase solo que no tengo un equipo

-OK… ¿Desde cuanto hace que se conocen?

-Unos cinco años… pero

-Ella tenía –nuevamente haciendo cuentas- 16 años y tú 23 años! Kenji tranquilo –se dijo a sí mismo- cuanto tiempo hace que salen?

-Unos... .cuatro años

-Y ¿por qué tanto tiempo paso hasta que te trajo a casa, acaso le avergüenzas?  
-Si lo hubiese traído antes, como hubieses reaccionado? Peor que ahora o más normal?

-Es más que obvio que peor… -dijo como si no le importase-¿Con cuantas personas has tenido sexo?

-PAPA! COMO LE PEUDES PREGUNTAR ESO

-ESPERO QUE NO HAYA SIDO CON MI HIJA, PORQUE SI NO!-Kenji le enseño su puño y Darien comenzó a reír, es más si quiera era risa era pura carcajada, como se atrevía a preguntar eso?

-Esto me recuerda a una suegra de cuidado… (Si te casas te mato, la madre del novio, monster in law, como quieran llamarla es la película con Jennifer Lopez y Jane Fonda) Kenji, yo, solo quiero lo mejor para su hija –dijo Darien, quien seguía calmado, no como su "suegro"

-Lo mejor para mi hija es que siga siendo mi hija, mi niña, entiendes?

-Usted puede estar tranquilo, no he hecho nada con su hija – Kenji lo miro mas fijamente, si es que acaso eso era posible

-Estas seguro?

- KENJI BASTA! TOLERE ESTO HASTA AHÍ! TU TIENES 10 AÑOS MAS QUE YO Y MIS PADRES TE ACEPTARON PORQUE SABIAN QUE ERAS UNA BUENA PERSONA, YO ACEPTO A DARIEN –lo miro feliz- por cierto, en mi opinión eres adorable –dijo guiñándole el ojo para después mirar a Serena y decirle en secreto- ni se te ocurra hacerle caso a tu padre, el es perfecto, además mira esa espalda!- SERENITA YA ES BASTANTE MAYOR COMO PARA DECIDIR A QUIEN QUERER… -Ikuko parecía una leona defendiendo a su cría, pero nuevamente volvió a sonreír y dijo tranquila – alguien quiere postre? –Al ver que Kenji nuevamente le iba a decir algo a Darien lo miro con cara atemorizante y siguió su camino- Pruébalos, el señor Tsukino no los ha tocado, por lo tanto puedo decir que no los ha envenenado por cierto –le murmuro- gracias por decir que la cena estaba deliciosa cuando todos sabemos la verdad – dijo con una sonrisa.

Kenji repitió "Señor Tsukino" para sus adentros, se suponía que su mujer debería haberlo apoyado, mas sin embargo se confabulaba con el ladrón de hijas, pero no podía decir nada mas, era verdad, la diferencia de edades entre ellos dos era mayor, aunque no por mucho, que la de Darien y Serena, además, no se veía como un mal chico, solo que estar cerca de su hija le restaba puntos, si tuviera que decirlo como una nota del colegio, en la que él era el profesor serian cien puntos en contra, pero quien los cuenta, no? El tenia la esperanza de que nunca nadie se llevase a su hija, pero sabía que eso era bastante difícil y aunque no lo admitiría, por ahora al menos, estaría bastante tranquilo si fuese ese chico, sonrió para sus adentros, no se la iba a hacer fácil, pero tampoco sería tan malvado como hace unos años, si Serena supiese que él le había pagado la terapia al chico Diamante, posiblemente lo mataría

Serena acompaño a su novio hasta su auto, era tarde y el mañana tenía que trabajar, las cosas no habían salido tan mal como ella pensaba que iban a salir, en teoría había sido casi una cosita de nada y para su suerte la ligustrina los cubriría lo suficiente como para no poder satisfacer la curiosidad de su padre, que aunque no se había dado vuelta sabía que estaba allí, en la ventana intentando observarlos, además tampoco podía escucharlos lo cual era otro punto a su favor

-Darien, mentirle a mi padre no está bien!

-Bueno, no podía decir la verdad, nos habría matado, corrección, me habría matado y algún día muy cercano planeo casarme con vos –murmuro tocando la cadenita que Serena llevaba en el cuello, la cual de dije tenia escondido el anillo que él le había dado hace ya un año- y también tener hijos así que te hubieses quedado sin prometido o hijos, quizás las dos cosas y eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos verdad…

-Ok… pobre de mí, yo tan inocente y tú mintiendo

-Ja, tan inocente… además fue una mentira piadosa esa y la que no tengo equipo de futbol… justo tenía que ser del máximo oponente del suyo… increíble pero cierto

-Bueno, no se por cual te habría golpeado mas.

-No te preocupes, el no sabrá ninguna de las dos cosas, tampoco que te quedas a dormir en mi casa la mayoría de los viernes o cualquier día que puedes- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual ella le respondió antes de besarlo

-Kenji, deja de intentar mirar por la ventana! –le dijo su esposa, que estaba en la cocina

-Pero… -le respondió como un niño pequeño, no entendía como se había dado cuenta, si él estaba en el living y podía asegurar que Ikuko no se había movido de donde estaba

-Ahora vendrás aquí y lavaras los platos, ese es tu castigo por la noche que hiciste pasar al pobre chico

-Está bien…

-Tranquila, el atiende a mi hermanito y me atendió a mí, me conoce desde hace años

-Si pero, esto no es lo mismo, nunca te "conoció con titulo"

-Yo creo que ya lo sabe, entremos, es como cualquier sábado normal en tu casa

-Si… supongo

-Señores, solo les quería decir que le he pedido a su hija ser su novio y ella ha aceptado

-Muchas felicidades –Serena los abrazo y miraba expectante la reacción de Darien, el cual no había dicho nada y solo miraba a los dos adolescentes con una expresión indescifrable, aunque luego de conocerlo por tantos años podía decir que solo lo hacía para burlarse un poco de Helios, en cualquier momento le sonreiría

-Señor? –ahí estaba, la sonrisa que Serena esperaba, ella suspiro en su mente, él le agradaba a su marido- Helios, creo que nos conocemos desde hace bastantes años como para que me digas señor y la verdad es que ya se estaban tardando, pero si la haces llorar te matare y ten por seguro que le pediré ayuda a Kenji, Sam y a algunos amigos… Rini, no podías haber elegido a alguien mejor, por cierto, ustedes se lo dirán a Kenji y la verdad es que los compadezco, se que aun me culpa por llevarme a su hijita, no quiero saber lo que dirá de su nieta… - Rini agradecía que su padre no fuese como su abuelo y la verdad es que, quien no?

* * *

Una vez lei en una agenda una frase que mas o menos decía asi "aprende a valorar a tus padres, ellos hacen todo lo posible porque tu seas feliz" no se porque pero me vino a la mente, ya que quizás uno no se da cuenta de todo lo que hacen y sacrifican por sus hijos, hasta que es muy tarde o nosotros mismos no nos damos cuenta de que decirles un te quiero o un simple abrazo es importante, ya que lo damos por sentado y mas cuando somos adolescentes. Muchos tenemos la suerte de tenerlos aun y quizás ya lo dije, no nos damos cuenta o estamos demasiado ocupados en nuestros mundos, de vez en cuando envidio a los chiquitos, porque ellos no temen mostrarse, no temen equivocarse, solo viven para divertirse, además de que claro no tienen obligaciones, ni que estudiar ni nada, es tan simple como vivir abajo del ala de sus padres… pese a que ellos seguramente lo que quieren es crecer y demostrar que son grandes al mundo, realmente no saben lo que dicen, a mi me lo dijieron cuando tenia seis años y estaba en primer grado, una chica de polimodal –tendria 17/18 años ella- y no le crei, mas sin embargo, ahora vuelvo a decirlo, solo me gustaría ser mas pequeña =(

* La carrera de medicina con especialidad incluida son 10 años, Darien lo termino en 8 y empezó cuando tenía 17/8

_Ahora tienen dos opciones:_

Dejen un review y Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew -o quien quiera!- se lo agradecerá! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis! xDDD

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual? _

_**Hey, un review no salva un árbol, pero me harían feliz a mi!** _

Besos  
Suerte!


End file.
